pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Una escuela genial
SOLO 6 CHICOS Y 6 CHICAS Ficha: Nombreapellido: Sprite: Cumpleaños: Personalidad: Amor?: si, no , de quien Nota: Rango: inbteligente, presumido, loco, feminista, maloso, etc...(no repetir) Aignatura favorita: cancion favorita: gustos: disgustos: Firma: Inscripciones Abriertas: Chicos: Alonso aquí! Nombreapellido:Alonso Silupú Sprite:Archivo:Alonso_Concurso.png Cumpleaños:5 de Marzo Personalidad:Bueno ,amigable ,gracioso ,responsable ,buena onda ,solidario y nunca está Amor?:si Nota:siempre que ve la imagen de Justin Biber la rompe y siempre tiene estas tres cosas en su mochila :Su MP4 ,una botella de agua y su laptop donde tiene los lyrics de las canciones en su MP4 ;su mochila es asi :Archivo:Mochila_de_Alonso.jpg Rango: El rey del ritmo ,un poco chismoso y romantico Aignatura favorita:Todo lo relacionado con arte:Música ,Canto ,Baile ,etc cancion favorita:Hasta la vista-Camp Rock gustos:Las pastas ,el pollo frito ,las verduras y las bermudas disgustos:Justin Biber ,el pescado ,el chocolate y las matesmaticas Firma: Soy Alonso un Victini Vampiro@LoQuO@ Y dInDo :P 00:30 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Yop Nombre y Apellido: Lucas Hatake Sprite: Archivo:Senri_ecologico.png Cumpleaños: 4 de mayo Personalidad: es amable y generoso, siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos. esconde sentimientos como ira y tristesa con una mascara de felicidad para que nadie se preocupe y cosas asi... Amor?: No! :3 Nota: nada Rango: loco Aignatura favorita: ingles cancion favorita: Rainbow Veins - Owl City gustos: chocolate y helado disgustos: comida grasosa xk le da nauceas Firma:Emrazy[emo+crazy] disute! 8D Lee mi novela :9 00:17 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Seera Muun!!(?) Nombreapellido:Leonardo "Leo" Tsukimine Sprite:Archivo:Leo_2.png Cumpleaños: 13 de marzo Personalidad:Pues...el es raro,torpe,bipolar(hasta le puso nombre a las personalidades: Happy Time,Happy Life y Dead Shadow) y se auto-define como subnormal Amor?: si Nota: curiosamente nunca estudia y siempre saca notas buenas o regulares Rango: extraño Aignatura favorita:Plástica/Manualidades/Arte,Literatura y Música(pero solo cantar) cancion favorita: Here We Go! Shinjiru Chihara gustos: Comer,dormir,dibujar,leer manga disgustos:Arañas(NI SE TE OCURRA PONER IMÁGENES O CRÉEME QUE AMANECERÁS CON MIL MENSAJES SPAMEROS DE ewe's,owo's,:3 Y .3.'s!!! OK?!!!!!!!!!!!!!),estudiar y payasos(es coulrofóbico) Firma:[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'El Poochyena subnormal .3.']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Dime friki y lo lamentaras ¬w¬']] 21:29 28 mar 2011 (UTC) YO!(ojala no sea una copia de PHSE) Nombreapellido: Lion Rattengitft Sprite: Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite_(5).png Cumpleaños: 19 de noviembre Personalidad: muy peresozo suele estar dormido casi todo el tiempo no le gustan mucho las aventuras suele ser muy aburrido pero cuando se despierta del todo es capas de todo Amor?: si, ( de barbi :3) Nota: nada Rango: peresozo pero ingenioso Aignatura favorita: Computacion(por que es en la que mejor duerme)/arte/matematicas cancion favorita: The animal i have become gustos: Dormir dormir em... ya dije dormir?caminar jugar a la ds y escuchar musica disgustos: Despertarse en medio de una siesta/los ruidos muy fuertes(ironicamente le gusta escuchar la musica a todo volumen)/las emociones muy fuertes Firma: Archivo:Zorua_NB.gifArchivo:Liepard_NB.gif[[Usuario:Dark_Lion|'La oscuridad no se ve,se siente...']][[Historias de un viaje en Isshu|'Estas son']] [[Pokemon High school Elemental|'Mis novelas']]Archivo:Choroneko_NB.gifArchivo:Zoroark_NB.gif 02:51 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Aqui esta: Nombreapellido: Blear Longdon Sprite: Archivo:Yoh_2_No_Usar.PNG Cumpleaños: 9 de Septiembre Personalidad: Muy distraido, y despreocupado. Parece que no le interesa nada pero siempre sabe lo que quiere. Amor?:Como sea de kari XD Nota:.... Rango: Tranquilo Aignatura favorita: Arte(si hay). Pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras cancion favorita: American Idiot - Green Day gustos: Hacer deportes extremos disgustos: Que lo molesten cuando piensa Firma: ↗.Kevケビン.↗黒↗白Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png type=commenttitle page=Usuario discusión:Yoh.:. width=15 break=no buttonlabel=Respóndeme default=Título del mensaje 03:22 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Chicas: Yop! Nombre:Kari Hagiwara Cumpleaños:30 de Diciembre X3 Sprite:Archivo:White_NB.png Personalidad:Alegre, amable y entusiasta.Siempre se preocupa por sus amigos. Amor?: mm.. si Nota:Que sea la hermana de Fanny ED Rango: inteligente Asignatura favorita:Ingles!! cancion favorita:Love is war-Miku Hatsune (se vale de vocaloid? D:) gustos:La comida italiana, el chocolate disgustos:Justin Bieber, las arañas y la comida amarga Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 00:25 28 mar 2011 (UTC) yo! Nombreapellido: Stefanny Natsuki Sprite: Archivo:Envy_by_fanny.gif Cumpleaños: 9 de octubre Personalidad: alegre, simpatica, inteligente y valiente Amor?: no Nota: nada Rango: popular (?) Aignatura favorita: arte cancion favorita:GET OUTTA MY WAY - KYLIE MINOGUE gustos: los libros, cantar y componer canciones disgustos: las matematicas e historia Firma: Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 23:21 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Mío X3 Nombre: Victoria (Vicky) Grandwell Sprite: Archivo:Blue sprite.png Cumpleaños: 02 de Septiembre Personalidad: Es alocada, curiosa y valiente, suele arrastrar a sus amigos a aventuras peligrosas, por lo que Amor?: Nah Nota: Sabe tocar el piano Rango: Loca 2 Aignatura favorita: Música Canción favorita: Firework - Katy Perry Gustos: Comida italiana, la música y los libros Disgustos: Rebecca Black, a la gente infantil y las arañas (tiene aracnofobia) Firma: --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'Vicky... No, mejor An x3']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 11:07 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Para mí :3 Nombre: '''Alice Southerncross '''Sprite: Archivo:Alice_4.png Cumpleaños: 6/Marzo Personalidad: Es algo así como bipolar (?) A veces es tímida y dulce, pero otras es extrovertida, divertida, atrevida... :3 Le encanta gastar bromas Amor: Puede que me arrepienta...pero vale .3. Nota: Se suele enfadar por tonterias, y cuando le pasa se pone hecha una furia, pero se le pasa rápidamente comiendo helado :3 (hay que ver que cosas más raras que me invento 8D) Ah, y cuando se enfada suele decir Pues ahora me enfado y no respiro D8 x33 Rango: dulce/divertida (Eso es un rango? ewe) Asignatura favorita: Arte y Mates :3 Canción favorita: Estrella Polar - Pereza Gustos: La pasta, leer, las cosas que haen ¡¡KA-BUUM!! (que explotan, vamos ewe) las cosas electronicas y espiar a la gente :D Disgustos: El pescado, la gente que odia lo que a mi me gusta (?), Justina Gayber y Conocimiento del Medio Firma: '''Atte: Una loca ewe 15:32 29 mar 2011 (UTC)' Reservado a Neru '''Nombre: '''Fuyuka Shirô '''Sprite:'Archivo:Dawn sprite.png Cumpleaños: 28 de Junio Personalidad: És muy dulce,siempre ayuda a sus amigos cuando necesitan ayuda. Amor: Alguien qué se parezca a su personalidad Nota: Se despista algunas veces. Rango: Popular y muy linda. (?) Asignatura favorita: Inglés y Música Canción favorita: Anata no oto (ranka lee) Gustos: Leer y tocar el violín Disgustos: La gente malhumorada y las verduras Firma: [[Usuario:PikaNeko|'★Gazelle★']][[Usuario Discusión:PikaNeko|'★The ice princess★']] 09:09 30 mar 2011 (UTC) yo!!! Nombreapellido:Barbara Garay Sprite: Archivo:Ever_Barbara.png Cumpleaños: 30 de Junio Personalidad: simpatica, le gustan las aventuras pero lo malo es que es demasiado sensible Amor?: de alguien opuesto ED Nota: no sabe caminar Rango: una chica normal nada mas Aignatura favorita: Ingles y Natacion cancion favorita: Who's that chick? Rihanna y cuando esta triste love the way you lie gustos: Leer, escuchar musica en su celular y estar con sus amigos disgustos: Justin bieber, la oscuridad y que la molesten con cosas como " UUUY ". bah se me olvidaba odia a las arañas ( aracnofobia ), Tails Doll ( PONES UNA IMAGEN '[ a no ser que sea tierna ] ' DE EL Y ESTAS MUERTO!!!!!!! ) y las malas calificaciones Firma: --Usuario:Meganium1530